1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment system for surgery and a control method of the treatment system for surgery.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, in an endoscopic surgery performed in a body cavity, for example, an arthroscopic surgery in the orthopedic field, treatment has been performed such that a surgical field is ensured by inflating inside of articulation by perfusion liquid such as normal saline or the like using a perfusion pump. As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,638 or No. 6,007,556, a perfusion pump is controlled to supply perfusion liquid such that pressure in an articulation is kept at a constant level while monitoring the pressure of the liquid in the articulation using a pressure sensor.
In addition, treatment instruments for surgery include a high-frequency treatment instrument for performing treatment by applying high-frequency current to a tissue to be treated.